What's Good For You
by evanescentflame421
Summary: Song-fic one-shot. Sasuke comes back to say something to Sakura. To ask her to do something. What does he need? Summary sucks. Rated T for language.


**What's Good for You**

He walked swiftly and quietly through the sleeping village, masking his chakra and looking out for other chakra signatures. Why he was there he really didn't know. He'd severed all of his ties. Or so he thought. If he severed all ties there's no way in hell he would've been in this village again.

He didn't want to there in the first place, but after seeing her again he felt… compelled. She'd gone to such great lengths to try to bring him back. She was stronger, physically, that was certain, but she was still bound to him emotionally.

_I have to block out thoughts of you, so I don't lose my head  
They crawl in like a cockroach leaving babies in my bed_

He stood outside of her bedroom window at the house that he remembered from his past. It seemed like lifetimes ago when he last saw it. In a way it was a lifetime ago. He turned his gaze from the house to the surrounding area, memories beginning to come back to him slowly.

He shook his head and cast away the ancient memories. They weren't important. Nostalgia was a useless emotion. It weakened a person, it reminded them of things that were once held close, cherished. That was a luxury he could no longer afford.

He opened the window slowly, a lesser man would have cringed at the sound that it made, for fear of being heard, but Uchihas don't cringe. He slipped in quietly and quickly turned his attention to the petite pinkette sleeping on her bed.

_There's a burning in my pride, a nervous bleeding in my brain  
An ounce of peace is all I want for you, Will you never call again?_

As he walked over to her bed he was surprised to find that he was actually quite nervous and, dare he say it, unsure of himself.

As he came to the side of the bed and couldn't help but notice that she looked much different as she slept. More peaceful.

He surprised himself even more when he realized his hand was moving to touch her cheek. He was shocked when her hand locked around his wrist and she was up with a kunai against his neck.

Her eyes widened for a second and then she seemed to relax. That bothered him. No one should be relaxed around him, especially her. It wasn't too long ago that he threatened her life, and now she was staring at him completely radiating calm.

"Sakura," he said monotonously while looking at her hand still grasping his wrist.

"Sorry," she said, "reflex. I felt someone moving outside my house and immediately readied myself for anything." She gave him a puzzled look. "Well, anything but this. What are you doing here?"

He stood there not knowing what to do next. He felt like he'd fallen to Naruto's level of idiocy, but his expression remained stoic as usual.

She sat back down on her bed and patted the spot next to her. "Wanna sit down?"

"Hn," was his only response as he stood motionless.

She lowered her gaze to the ground and said quietly, "I've missed you."

He didn't respond but inside he felt a twinge of guilt.

"Thank you."

He gave her a questioning look.

"You woke me up from the nightmare."

"_The_ nightmare?"

She nodded. "Well more like the memory. I was dreaming about the day you left. I hate dreaming about that. It stirs up old emotions that I'd rather keep buried."

"Hn." The last thing her wanted was for her to be reminded of his betrayal. It made her cling to him and the old memories, and he wanted her to let him go.

_And will you never say that you loved me just to put it in my face  
And will you never try to reach me, it is I that wanted space_

She looked up at him and looked like she was trying to read him. "What are you doing here?" She got no answer. "Why are you here? You're obviously not here to stay or else you would've come during the day. If you wanted to kill me then my house would be crumbling down around us because our battle. Why are you here Sasuke?"

The calm in her voice was accompanied by concern and curiosity. He had expected her to be talking non-stop and trying to convince him to stay, and trap him a hug that would keep him with her forever. He studied her for a moment before answering. "Leave me alone. Stop trying to bring me back. I don't want to be here. Just stop Sakura." By this time he'd expected tears to be streaming down her face and her to be sobbing hysterically.

She now had the sound of gentleness and patience in her voice. "I can't do that Sasuke. Not when-"

"Don't," he tried to stop her but she said it anyways.

"-I love you."

Something snapped inside of him. He growled and walked over to her, his arms on the bed on either side of her legs, his face dangerously close to hers. "Damn it, Sakura. I said don't!"

"And I said it anyway. Get over it," she said defiantly.

_Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow.  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you  
Hate me in ways, yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you._

He pinched the bridge of his nose and furrowed his brow. He got up and started pacing back and forth. "Sakura, you need to forget me."

"No," she said simply, "I love you, Sasuke. Always have, probably always will."

_In a sick way I want to thank you for holding my head up late at night  
While I was busy waging wars on myself, you were trying to stop the fight  
You never doubted my warped opinions on things like suicidal hate  
You made me compliment myself when it was way too hard to take_

He thought back to their Genin days. Memories flashed of her and Naruto. They had both always been by his side. Even if it had annoyed him to no end.

Though he'd never admit it he was grateful for her dedication and her love, even if he though she was only a twelve year old fangirl. Looking at her now, seeing the determination and sincerity in her eyes he could see that even if that love from years ago was superficial and nonexistent, it had grown into something more. It had been growing from the moment they were put on the same team.

He'd never admit it, but having her around had truly helped him.

He thought back to the day he left and remembered thanking her. At that moment he didn't know why he said it, but now he realized he was thankful for everything, for her just being there, bring her.

Though he never admitted it he'd had some feelings for her also.

And as much as he hated to admit it, some of those feelings were still there, despite his best efforts to make them go away.

_So I'll drive so fucking far away that I'll never cross your mind  
And do whatever it takes in your heart to leave me behind_

Because those feeling were still there he wanted-needed-her to let go of him. If she thought about him she would be in pain.

_Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things i didn't do for you  
Hate me in ways, yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you._

"You love me?"

"Sasuke, you know I do."

"Prove it."

"How?"

"Hate me. Hate me, despise me, want nothing more to do with me. Leave me in your past. Give up on your adolescent hopes of a future with me."

She shook her head. "I can't do that."

"So you don't love me?" he challenged, raising an eyebrow.

_And with a sad heart I say bye to you and wave  
Kicking shadows on the street for every mistake that I have made  
Just make her smile come back and shine just like it used to be  
And then she whispered "How can you do this to me?"_

"Don't!" she stood up and walked towards him. "You know I love you. You have no right to question my feelings! Why do you want me to do that, huh? You've already hurt me enough and now you want me to give up any hope of happiness? Why do you want me to hate you so much?" She was angry and she was not going to forget him.

He looked down at the glaring pinkette and wished that he hadn't had come. He should've stayed with his team. Seeing her now was not good for either of them. He was always making mistakes when it came to them.

But he knew it had to be done. She had to move on and be happy. He needed her to me happy.

"Tell me why I should forget about you," she challenged. "I've already forgiven you for all of the pain you put me through. Why should I hate you?"

He sighed. Within fractions on a second he was standing behind her, giving him a feeling of déjà vu. He prepared to render her unconscious just like he'd done before.

Realizing what was about to happen she spoke quickly. "I need a reason, Sasuke! Why should I hate you?"

"So you can finally see what's good for you."

...

_**A/N: Just a short one-shot that I thought up in school today. Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcome! The song is **_**Hate Me **_**by **_**Blue October**_**. I do not own the song or Naruto!**_


End file.
